For Someone
by Regarde
Summary: Ayame was now part of Alice Academy. She wouldn't be able to get out anymore, but her arrival would surely make some strange things occur. Natsume x OC! R


For Someone

This story is dedicated to my cousin and is also my attempt at PURPOSELY making a Mary Sue. Of course, no flames please, only helpful critics and such.

Enjoy! R&R

* * *

_She was playing next to a pond with her friends. Friends whose face she couldn't recognize, but it didn't matter. She was happy here surrounded by warmth and the leaves were falling in a little dance. Such place seemed like paradise and the sky seemed so vast and free. She reached out to touch it and -_

**RING RING RING RING RING RING RING **-Click-

_'Urgh, just_ a_ little bit more and I would've,' _thought Ayame, _'...Would've what?'_

Ayame decided not to dwell on the dream and stood up to go change. Having that finished, she went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She glanced at her clock and sighed. '_Time to go to_ _school__.__'_

''Grandpa, I'm going! Don't overexert yourself!'' she yelled to her grandfather in the garden.

''I won't dear, have fun and be safe! Who knows what could happen in Tokyo.'' he answered.

Ayame departed to her school. It wasn't that much far so she was running there like every other morning. It took her around 5 minutes but she had to first past The National Institute of Alice Academy and boy was it HUGE. It was apparently some school for the rich and for geniuses.

'_I'm fine with being ordinary,_' she thought. She turned her head while running to see its main entrance and what she saw did make it live up to its rumors.

''Oof!'' she exhaled after having bumped into someone. ''I'm really sorry sir! I wasn't watching where I was going!''

''Hehehe it's fine girly. '' He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. ''What about you make it up to me in my car?''

Her eyes widened in knowledge to what kind of disgusting man she bumped into. She struggled out of his grasp but he gripped her so hard and wouldn't let go. He was dragging her to his car which was parked so conveniently close. He roughly threw her in the backseat and locked the door from the outside. She was getting really anxious and before she could even utter a scream, she heard a voice.

''What are you doing with this little kitty-cat ?'' someone said.

'_My hero!'' _She breathed in relief and inspected his face closer. '_My heroine actually?' _she thought in confusion.

''**_Let us say good_ _bye_**. '' she said to Ayame's agressor and touched his cheek.

He blushed and said ''Y-Yes.'' He quickly ran away forgetting about the girl. The blond savior took the keys from the ignition and unlocked the car, succesfully saving Ayame.

Once she was out, the woman took a look at her and smiled at her gently. ''**_You should also get to school__ now_**._ ''_

She was totally mesmerized by her enchanting voice. '_Beautiful', _she thought. ''I-Yes, I should get going now.'' she stuttered.

The girl was about to leave when the wall in front of her exploded, snapping her out of her stupor. '_What was I doing?'_

Blasted away from the, well blast, she turned around and saw her heroine and a guy with a cat mask. The two were engaged in a battle though she wasn't too sure with what they were battling with.

''Face it_ Narumi-__sensei_,'' the guy spat the other's name, ''your pheromones don't work on me anymore. Just fucking get out of my way and you won't need to injure yourself.''

He then threw to his teacher something she couldn't recognize. The blond skillfully dodged it and Ayame got a closer look to what it was. '_A fireball? '_

''WATCH OUT!'' her savior screamed.

Before she could even react, the ball of fire engulfed her. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...?'' Nothing happened, her body wasn't even covered in burns like she expected it to be. '_What the heck?'_

She looked at the other two for an answer but it was obvious they didn't know either from their gawking expression. Narumi recovered first and whipped the boy making the mask fly away. He fell over and using this opportunity, she kissed him.

'_Oh my God, first they fight, then she whips him and then kisses him on the LIPS. Forbidden relationship between student and teacher with a touch of sadism or what?'_

Also recovering from her initial shock, she walked up to Narumi to see how fared the intruder.

''Will he be okay?'' she asked a bit worried.

''He'll be fine. You on the other hand have a mean cut on your cheek.''

Ayame touched her cheeks and surely, there was blood on her right fingers.

''Come into the Academy, I'll treat you.'' he offered.

She simply nodded and followed him, not knowing she'd not be coming out for a long time.


End file.
